


Warmth in the Cold

by whattheships



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Act III during the quest 'Best Served Cold' and Bethany and Carver are both dead. Grace and Thrask succeed in capturing the one closest to Hawke's heart, Fenris. Hawke succeeds in rescuing and Alain has used blood magic to free Fenris from Grace's spell. He just seems to be having a little... trouble waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries I know. This is my first fanfic on this site but this is not my first fanfic. It's really short too. Just go easy on me here.

Blinking himself awake was hard. What had happened again? Something… A woman… He remembers a woman. And a man. In strangely familiar armor. Good on the outside yet violently twisted on the inside.

  
“-ris!”

  
Huh…? Who is that? He can’t remember all that well. Looking through the white of his vision he spies two blobs of a bunch of different colors, they seem to be leaning over him. One is gold, brown, white and grey. The other is black, brown, blue and darker brown. He is not great with colors but that is close enough, he assumes.

  
“Fen-“

  
That is right. The darker blob is trying to say something.

  
“Fe-… -is… -nri-…”

  
He can’t quite make it out yet. Who is that? They are so familiar…

  
“Fenris!”

  
Fenris? Ah yes… That is his name. He squints hard at the darker blob, blinking rapidly to try and bring it into better focus. The colors begin to take shape in front of his eyes. Light brown becomes smooth tan skin over a strong jawline, beautifully long neck and sharp cheekbones. Black shapes to become clothing elegantly draped over broad shoulders. He now sees a bow peaking over the blob’s left shoulder. Darker brown changes to wispy strands of short cropped hair with a small goatee neatly trimmed on the chin. He knows it’s soft. He watches as a light pinkish color, one he hadn’t seen before, plumps into lips twisted in worry. He knows those lips well. They are quite familiar with his own. Finally the blue, which rounds out and adds a bit of black and white to become the bright eyes he knows and loves. That is right. This man is his lover. He is…

  
“… Hawke?” His voice sounds terrible, he notes.

  
White appears between the pink lips in the form of beautifully shaped teeth.  
“Thank the Maker! You’re alright! Anders is checking you over to ensure there is no lasting effects or abnormalities from whatever magic they used to put you under with. Is that alright?”  
Anders. Yes that explains the lighter colored blob on the right. He is just starting to take shape in front of his eyes. He nods weakly.

  
“That’s fine.”

  
He knows he would normally be upset by the prospect of the mage even getting a few steps too close to himself but he can’t bring himself to care right now.

  
“Are you sure? I know you and he aren’t on the best of terms.” The worry is back in Hawke’s voice.

  
He sits up carefully with the help of the rouge, taking his slightly calloused hand in his own.

  
“Yes. Everything is fine now that you are here.”

  
He can’t help but return the smile Hawke gives with a small one of his own.


End file.
